Etching systems that operate with ammoniacal etching reagents are particularly suitable for the regeneration of the etching reagent in recycling processes in which at the same time the etched metal is refined metallically in electrolysis cells.
In terms of commercial application, it is of great importance that the etching speed as well as refining speed of the metal in the electrolysis cell be accelerated.
It is also important that to the extent possible the substances that result from etching or regeneration or refining of the metal do not bring about any excessive enrichment. Interference from secondary reactions should be avoided to the extent possible.